Thunderstorms
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Sonny is deathly afraid of thunderstorms. When she is stuck in the studio for a night with roaring thunder outside, who is coming to comfort her? None other than Chad. why is he here? to make a move or just be a caring person? CHANNY! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There is a big lightning storm outside of my room right now and I am scared to death! I hate them. This little one-shot came into my mind while I was texting my bf. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! If I did Chad would be comforting me right now and now Sonny… **

The thunder boomed outside of the studio window. I was freaking out. I hate lighting and thunder and rain and just storms in general more than anything. I heard a knock on my dressing room door.

"Ah!" I screamed. I jumped around and looked at the door. It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Why so jumpy?" he asked.

"No reason." I lied.

"You suck at lying." _Crap._

"No I don't it's the truth!" I jumped as I heard another crash from the outside.

"I get it now. You're afraid of lightning storms. Didn't get them all the time in Wisconsin?" he asked. I think he cared.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I liked them. Why did you come down here anyways?" I asked. Not that I didn't mind his surprise visits but there was always some self-centered reason behind them.

"Well Blondie took my loser cell phone and I wanted it back. I thought she would be in here but guess not. Do you where she is?"

"She left."

"And you haven't because?"

"My mom is out of town so I have been staying at the studio for the past few days." I said. My mom went back to Wisconsin to visit family. I wasn't able to go because of work but she sends pictures and calls often.

"Seriously? All alone on a stormy night like this, scared out of your wits, in a public studio, where anyone can break in."

"It didn't sound that bad until you said it like that." I said. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Sorry. Look, if you're scared, I can bring you back to my place." Oh no, he was trying to make a move. I am responsible and would never give in like that. No matter how cute he is, and how sculpted he may be. And how fantastic he must look without a shirt. _Snap out of it! You're responsible! Don't give in! _But he is so cute, and that hair. _No! _Yes! _No! _Can I ask him to stay here?_ No! _Please? _Fine! _Fine! Good! _Good!_ So were good? _We are so good! _"Uh Sonny?" Chad had interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" I asked like I was paying attention the whole time.

"Are you accepting my offer?" he asked.

"No, my mom said to stay at the studio. But you can stay here if you like." I offered.

"Ok, I guess." His plan had failed, but at least I wasn't going to have to spend the night alone in my dressing room. I looked at the clock, it read 10:30.

"Well now that you're staying, why were you here so late any way?" I asked yawning. I was snapped awake quickly by more lightning from the window.

"I was rehearsing."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, the cast mates can just be annoying." I laid my head back on the couch. Chad grabbed my hand. _He was going all Mackenzie on me._

"So you hate everyone in the studio do you?" I asked sarcastically.

"There is one girl I have my eyes on." He started to rub my hand with his thumb in circles. For a minute I just sorta los control of my muscles. He gave my hand a gentle tug and I had my head in his lap. Looking at the ceiling, I saw his face above me. "Of course, I don't think she's interested." His hands had moved from my hand to m stomach above my shirt of course. He was rubbing small circles.

"Really?" I choked out. I sat up. I moved from my head on his lap to me sitting on him. He seemed to enjoy the move more than I did. I looked him I the eyes, his deep blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him right there.

"Yeah, she's from different show and we fight all the time." His hand was on my leg right now. I was in long pants so it wasn't that bad. I leaned to the side of the couch and he put his arm behind me.

"Well fighting could be just her way of telling you she likes you too."

"Maybe." Another clap of thunder came from outside the window. I jumped a little bit. "It's alright Sonshine, I got you." _Sonshine? I like it. _

"Yeah I guess."

"The thunder is just sound, it can't hurt you." He reassured me. He started to move his hand again up and down my leg.

"Yeah just sound." I was melting in his arms right there! He was noticing too. I took another glance at the clock, it was 10:40. I was feeling really drowsy.

"Besides, as soon as you're asleep, you won't be worrying about the thunder. You'll be to busy dreaming about me."

"Why would I be dreaming bout you?" I asked.

"Because of this." And that was when my heart jumped. He kissed me. And it wasn't a little peck, it was a full on make out session. He bit the bottom of my lip gently to ask for access to my mouth. It was granted and his tongue came in. After playing a little bit of Tonsil Hockey, he deepened it. He pulled me closer so I was straddling him. He reached up the back o my shirt but that was as far as he would go, thank God. We broke apart and I stared into his eyes. "Is that reason enough? Plus I'll be in the room."

"Yeah that's a great reason." I assumed the original position of my head on his lap. I turned on my side. He was rubbing my back slowly, making me drift to sleep. If every time there is a thunder storm he comes over, I don't think I mind thunderstorms anymore.


	2. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
